User talk:Klobis
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Cheetah page. Shosa Shosa indeed translates to Lieutenant Commander, however the Shosa in Shosa may not exactly be the Shosa that translates to Lieutenant Commander.Mugiwara Franky 10:26, November 7, 2009 (UTC) :Really. If the actual credits of the episode in which this guy appears says so, then he must be an unnamed character. Best take it up in the guy's talk page since this appears to be really important.Mugiwara Franky 12:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Heads up on changes Just a little heads up on the recent changes you made to the Amigo Pirates and related articles. It would've been more proper if you made them at least after you got a response in the discussion you started. There are some responses there now but their dates are after you made the changes. Due to the matter at hand, I'll kinda let it slide this time but it would be nicer next time to do any changes proposed in a discussion if there is a response agreeing to the changes. Stating a proposal, and then doing it without any response can sometimes be bad as it could cause edit wars between editors who have different views on the matter but weren't able to express them in time.Mugiwara Franky 12:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Mihawk and Jozu For Mihawk, in the talk page, there is a bit of a disagreement on whether to use Juracule. One argument is that Juracule is wrong while another is that is much closer than Dracule. For the major battles, some of the matches stated such as Mihawk vs. Jozu are just one hit contacts and not even full on battles. The war however is basically one major battle.Mugiwara Franky 09:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :"I do not seem to have you understand that I thought well." <- What? :For Mihawk, there is a rather heated dispute as seen in his talk page. As a compromise, it would be best to just use the name that most people know. For Jozu and some other characters suffering from multiple spellings of two or more names, it's different. Unlike Mihawk, who just has half of his name that everyone could agreed on. The most of the rest have names that are all disputed on different degrees. :For the battles in the Whitebeard War, some of them were no more than one hit. In Jozu and Mihawk's case for example, Mihawk targeted Whitebeard then Jozu protected Whitebeard but did not attack Mihawk back directly. It's not a major battle or even a real battle. It's like saying Nami vs. Luffy everytime she hits him for being stupid. A major battle especially between two combatants should be more than mere passing hits. The war has lots of passing hits and encounters between opponents when viewed separately especially considering alot of them change opponents. When viewed as a whole however, it is one major battle between two different groups. Though you feel that certain encounters should be mentioned, I'll put some in.Mugiwara Franky 12:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Dontacos See Episode 20 or, for example, http://www.opwiki.de/wiki?title=Dontacos. Anyway, if you don't know or don't remember some character it is not the reason to insistently remove all info from his article; you may ask at a Talk page. Ruxax 15:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) SBS translation Hi We need some japanese speaker to translate the SBS of last volume (Cf link in Talk:SBS Volume 58). From your user page I understand you are. Do you think you can help ? Thanks. Kdom 20:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Nezumi and Gu I think Gu is named in Movie 4. Concerning Nezumi, I guess this name does not come out of the blue. I have put the Template:Confirm which is the best I can do so far. Maybe we could ask Ichigo kurosaki1979 who created the page since he is still a regular editor. Kdom 08:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Oops I see you did that already sorry Then I suggest that you start a new topic in the Unnamed_Characters or start a new one in the Forum:Candidates_for_Deletion. Kdom 11:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Vice Admiral pics I was just wondering where you got those two vice admiral pics, the guy with the sunglasses and the cigar and the one next to it with the scar. I'm not questioning whether they're legit or not, I just couldn't find them is all. Thanks.DancePowderer 04:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : Volume 25, Chapter 234. --Klobis 05:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Morgan Before being a Captain, Morgan was a Lieutenant Commander. That's why he belongs to the Former Lieutenant Commanders - just like Akainu and Aokiji belong to the Former Vice Admirals. LordRayleigh. : I see. Sorry. --Klobis 00:41, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Dick the Mountain Whale When Dick called by this name? --Tipota 02:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : A swordsmith told it to Zoro. --Klobis 03:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) char box toggle feature It feoll through, its not happening and toggling is currently being question if its needed at all. Undoing the removal just leds to edit wars. 19:52, September 6, 2010 (UTC) JName Can you add japanese name to Tom's Workers? 01:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) : OK, I did. --Klobis 03:14, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Arbell You renamed Arabelle page to Arbell, but left "Arabelle" in the text of article. Please, finalize the work. Ruxax 12:06, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : I see. --Klobis 12:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Respond Needed Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:16, September 13, 2010 (UTC) WB ally names Thanks for translating the names of the pirates based on the episode credits. Just for the sake of reference and others though, could you provide what episode you got the names. It would be a big help especially if there would be disputes later on. Thank you.Mugiwara Franky 05:26, September 20, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Logo We were told by a Wikia staff member that we're not allowed to incorporate the official "wikia" logo into our own. So we need to design a new one. You can submit an idea if you've got one. Eventually we'll be voting for one of them. You can check out the forum topic here. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:16, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Ally Links Do have any idea how to fix the latest Whitebeard ally links? If you click on the picture it takes you to their page, but if you click on the name it opens the "create a new page" tab. I have no clue how to fix that and was hoping you did, considering we seem to be the ones editing their pages for the moment. Thanks.DancePowderer 04:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discussion continues Ruxax 11:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) An Important matter Forum:Wikia's forced new look Just notifying a very important matter in case you haven't heard about it.Mugiwara Franky 11:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Forum:Wikia's_forced_new_look#Permission_granted_to_move_to_Wikkii ::A little update on the matter.Mugiwara Franky 09:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Moriah's nickname is King of the Depths Could you proof-check this please? It says, "...the term King of the Depths... it is simply part of the Shichibukai title. All other Shichibukai members have the same title written in their name boxes." and I'd like someone who is slick in Japanese to confirm it because from my experience 'ouka' means royal/king. MasterDeva 19:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) : Right. 王下 Ouka = under king = royal. --Klobis 01:33, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::So, the title King of the Depths is accurate or just loosely translated? MasterDeva 01:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : Royal (not "King of the Depths") is simply part of the "Ouka Shichibukai" title. --Klobis 02:02, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for helping me clear this up. ^_^ MasterDeva 02:17, November 7, 2010 (UTC) New Site New Site without Oasis Skin in case you're interested.Mugiwara Franky 14:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Episodes' Information I noticed that informations about the anime episodes like Credits and Scores have been missing. They're probably in the official website, but I can't speak japanese. Could you please edit the recent episodes and put those info? GMTails 16:13, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you =D GMTails 21:28, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Only Jinbe? I'm not annoyed that you undid my edits to Jinbe's page, I'm just wondering why you only undid Jinbe's. Granted, I probably jumped the gun since I dove right in and started making everything Seven Warlords, but why just Jinbe?DancePowderer 23:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you Klobis and happy holidays! I know we had our little arguments but I hope we've come past this and no harsh feelings remain. Thanks for your edits here in this wiki. Your Japanese experience and help with various issues around them has been helpful to say the least so keep it up. Have a nice day. ;D MasterDeva 07:46, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Saga by Oda? I was wondering where the picture of Saga that Oda drew came from? Van der Decken Just wondering, how could you tell that Mangastream made a mistake with the XI/IX? Was it a mirror thing?DancePowderer 16:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Citation needed in Sunny Pirates Hello, why have you removed the mark I put in the Sunny Pirates' crew box, without answering the talk page? sff9 (talk) 09:51, January 14, 2011 (UTC) : Chapter 546 Title is "Captain of Fishmen Pirates, Shichibukai Jinbe". So he is obviously captain. --Klobis 09:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Obviously captain of the Fishmen Pirates, yes. But where it is stated that Sunny Pirates and Fishmen Pirates are the same crew? sff9 (talk) 12:40, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: If you read this manga, you should understand it generally... Hancock said. Ch521. --Klobis 13:08, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::I try to read the manga closely, unfortunately I can't speak Japanese! My best reference for translations is Stephen's webpage. Concerning the Sunny Pirates, he only states that after Fisher Tiger's death, they split into several crews. ::::So, according to the pieces of information I have, we know that Jinbe was a Sunny Pirate (tattoo), that he's captain of the Fishmen Pirates, and that the Sunny Pirates split into several crews after Fisher Tiger's death. That does not imply that Jinbe was captain of the Sunny Pirates, does it? ::::Have I lost something in translation? If yes, that would be very valuable for the articles that you provide details about it! sff9 (talk) 14:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Voting We are currently holding a forum to decide who should be the new admins. If you wish to nominate anyone, please visit the forum within the week. Voting will begin the week after.DancePowderer 05:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Mermaid Cafe Since the Mermaid Cafe is starting to play a bigger role in the series, do you think it would be alright if I undid your redirect and made it its own page again? : Yes, it'll be alright. --Klobis 08:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) 611 characters Would it be a good idea for me to at least create pages for all the new characters in the chapter, or should I wait until it's actually out? I only ask because normally you don't list the characters when you create the pages, so this is kind of a rare occurence. Just wondering.DancePowderer 03:46, January 20, 2011 (UTC) HD Episodes Hi, I've been having some problems with finding good quality episodes recently, I couldn't even find a 1280x720 version of episode 483, can you tell me where do you get them please? Since I usually do the Episode Panel stuff. GMTails 02:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) : This site. But there are no ep483 pictures yet. --Klobis 03:00, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you ^^ GMTails 03:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) New forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) "Whitebeard dies" Picture Hello, I'd like to invite you to this talk page, so we can decide wich picture we should use before an edit war. Invite other people if you want as well. GMTails 03:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) 4Kids credit tab Hey, this isn't a huge deal, but I thought to bring it up before taking any action concerning the "credits" tab for early episode pages for 4Kids. Your opinion would be appreciated. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:22, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Flying Pirates Template Are you capable of making one? I can't, so I'm asking you. It certainly needs Decken IX, Ankoro and Wadatsumi. Thanks Yountoryuu 20:57, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, somebody, already made one. Thanks anyways... for... reading. Yup, thanks for reading. Yountoryuu 21:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) How to.. Do you possibly know how to make those macron things? I try but it doesn't seem to work.. I've been copying/pasteing for a long time now, but I don't feel like doing it anymore, so I thought of asking how to make it from someone who knows. Thanks JapaneseOPfan 17:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) New Forum Oh, and this is a different topic but would you mind taking a look at the new forum Forum:LETCA Project; Chapter Page Problems? it would be great help if you told us your opinions. Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 17:58, February 5, 2011 (UTC) TellMeWhy ! Hey, I'm just asking u this --> Why are u removing the links at the top of the page ( like Kong , Boo-kong , etc ) ?!Roranoa zoro 11:51, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Chapter release dates My I ask you: why did you undo my revisions? Chapter 613 can't have been released the same time as 614.. somewhere in the chapter process, the dates got mixed up. please do not undo my revisions. Thank you. JapaneseOPfan 22:56, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I do.. but they come out on mondays, right? For example, if the scan comes out on 2/9, the Jump is out on 2/7? I mean, last week's scan was out on 2/2, so 613 couldn't have not been out until 2/7... do you get me? JapaneseOPfan 23:28, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : No, no... The English scan comes before from a formula sale date somehow. Ch 614 is in Jump #11, which will be released 2/14. --Klobis 23:33, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Wait, that doesn't make sense... my dad just got a weekly shonen jump w/ ch.614 on it.... ugh what?! JapaneseOPfan 23:36, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe it's only in the region you live? (if you even live in Japan) JapaneseOPfan 23:37, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:SeaTerror Why? He's not bad of an editor, even though he is adamant against the consistency thing. We should at least follow procedures and create a forum as to why to ban him, and discuss things. Since it was you who suggested his blocking, you should have the honors). Yatanogarasu 03:07, February 11, 2011 (UTC) sengoku where do u get sengoku blasting of blackbeard??? it doesnt show it yet in the anime .. Apikku 13:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Macrons : Hey , can u teach me how to create Macrons ?Roranoa zoro 17:30, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Really Japanese? I'm sorry to be rude and all, but are you really Japanese? When I last saw the Okama Kenpo page, the translation and kanji for the newest attacks were turned into crazy things like Laser Care Fist to Zero Teasing Sub Blood Hall or something , etc... and I wondered who changed it, so I looked at the page history and found out it was you. Please don't write random things on the page if you're not sure... JapaneseOPfan 18:01, February 13, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, I'm really a Japanese. And, because I live in Japan, I can watch OP anime with Japanese subtitles on TV. You know "Mudage Shori Ken" has random crazy kanji? Like it, the anime-only attacks have odd kanji. I recorded the anime on my cellphone so it is reliable. --Klobis 02:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : : Ok, are you sure it's not Chinese subtitles or anything? Does it have any Hiragana/katakana in it? I trust the fact you are Japanese, but it's just too strange. JapaneseOPfan 02:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) 「当て字」って分かりますよね？　「ムダ毛処理」を「夢打撃処裏」って書くようなもの。今回の二つも一応音は合ってますし、「夢打撃処裏」もかなり無理な当て字ですから間違いないでしょう。 --Klobis 02:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) そっすか。なっとくしました。ありがとう、疑ってホントごめん。JapaneseOPfan 02:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) New Forum Invitation I have a new forum: Tabs for Fighting Styles. Please contribute so I can see your opinions, and feel free to invite more people. Yatanogarasu 07:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Out of Curiosity... How did you know that "Shirano" is in fact "Cyrano", and other names like this? And good job on removing the "u" from those article names. Are you intending to go for ones like Ryuuma and Shuu as well? Yatanogarasu 09:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : Cyrano de Bergerac is Shirano do Berujurakku in Japanese and Cyrano is a knight-like character. So his name probably comes from it. : And I will go for Ryuuma etc, too. --Klobis 09:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Mr. 1; Killer or Assassin?? Ok, well in the Mr.1 Talk page, we have some translation issues on whether Mr. 1's epithet is "killer" (殺し屋) or and "assassin" (暗殺者). I know it isn't much of a big deal, but it would be helpful if you supported my idea. When you go to the talk page of Daz, you'll see this table with the translations and all in it; and so if you could just confirm it for us, it would be very much appreciated. Thanks, JapaneseOPfan 05:04, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Ou Moving Just wondering, are you going to move the Yonkou page to Yonko? I'm only asking because I was wondering if you should, as there was a lot of talk about keeping its ou above other pages. Personally, I am fine with you moving it, I'm just wondering if there may or may not be some community backlash. While I'm thinking about this, there may also be some undoing of the move edits by users ignorant to the discussion and vote. This is just a heads up, as people are allowed to disagree, and what not.DancePowderer 06:58, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to interrupt! I thought this matter is interesting enough to discuss it on the forum, so I made a new section: Forum:Inconsistencies_Major_Cleanup#Discussion_IV:_Non-Name_Words. Hope it was not a mistake? sff9 (talk) 08:28, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Move Didn't you just? Yatanogarasu 07:00, February 15, 2011 (UTC) : DancePowderer took the trouble to do it. Thank you. --Klobis 07:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Shuusui Are you going to move Shuusui? I just noticed you edited it and it wasn't moved. I'm only wondering if you simply haven't gotten to it or if there is a reason for keeping it.DancePowderer 01:07, February 16, 2011 (UTC) A good way to say... Hey Klobis, I was just wondering if you could think of a good translation for 「形から入る系」. I know what 「系」would become but I can't really come up with a good one for 「形から入る」. It's the title for a 4-panel comic strip in the data book BLUE, and your help would be much appreciated. Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 22:14, February 16, 2011 (UTC) : How about this? "Making much of appearances at first" --Klobis 04:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :- : Well it's good but the pun wouldn't work.. or will it? Assuming you have data book BLUE, can you skim it quickly? I'm looking for one that really dings the bell. By the way, for now, I made the title "Go with the looks type" . Sorry for the trouble. JapaneseOPfan 04:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Lassou Would the romanization of Lassou be similar to Lasso or Lassoo? I think it would be closer to Lassoo, but I'm not sure. Thank you.DancePowderer 04:51, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Great Work and Please Help Hey, great work on all those redirecting and re-categorizing. Can you help me out on one particular category? The Category:Villains. We should rename it "Category:Antagonists", because "villains" may be more of criminals in the eyes of "justice" and Marines, so it's too broad. Yatanogarasu 09:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Zucca Why did you remove the Anime picture of Zucca? I know it is a bit blurry but if we have an anime picture I think we should keep it. Look here Forum:Literary Technique pages: restore McGuy Would you please put a reason for changing it back to McGuy on the talk page? I feel like this might become an edit war if you don't. All you need to do is put the romanization with the Japanese or whatever, nothing special. If you and SeaTerror continue and it still looks like it's going to be an edit war, then I'm going to lock the page until a proper discussion is had. I hope you understand. Thank you.DancePowderer 06:48, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Infobox voting invitation http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Devil_Fruit_Colorschemes Feel free to invite others as well, thank you :) Jinbe 23:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Bot flag discussion Hello, please consider participating in this discussion about flagging the bot. sff9 (talk) 01:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) X Drake Shouldn't X. Drake be X Drake? we can just make a redrict page, so that's not a problem, is it? 06:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) 彼の場合、Xはイニシャルだと思います。ディエスを一文字表記してX。なので、ミドルネームDのように、ピリオド(.)を付けておいたほうが良いのではないでしょうか。 --Klobis 11:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Help please Also, this is a different topic, assuming you already have volume 61, how am I supposed to translate page 200 of SBS Volume 61? The 3rd question. The 変態低気圧／ド変態へと進化 pun. I really can't think of a good one... should I just normally translate it and note the pun in the bottom? Or can you think of a good one? Thanks. 06:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Renaming Pages I appreciate you helping us to redirect all those pages, but if you have trouble renaming a page due to a preexisting redirect preventing you from doing so, can you please contact an admin to delete that redirect so you can use the "move" function, instead of copy and paste? We would like to keep the history of the edits. Yatanogarasu 07:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah, sorry. --Klobis 11:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Why did you rename Jyabura? I just want to understand your reasoning for moving Jyabura and (to a lesser extent) Fukurou. [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 02:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) SeaTerror changed Jabra to Jyabura. You better have a talk with him in order to sort out this, translation and dubbing issues. I don't know which to use, so I may have to step aside for this one. Either start a forum or do it on the talk page, just don't let it turn ugly. Yatanogarasu 19:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Devil Fruit Colorscheme Tie Hey, Klobis, I don't know if you've noticed but the Devil Fruit Colorscheme vote's ended in a tie between "One Scheme For Each Type" and "Match Between". So we were hoping you and Ruxax would vote between those two. Thanks~ I'm not going to bug you about this endlessly, but the sooner you change your vote the better. Thanks. 04:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) New Forum Invitation Please participate in this new forum, as well as invite others for more opinions: Forum:Conjectural Titled Articles: What to Do?. Yatanogarasu 09:24, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Merge all Voice Actors/Seiyu Didn't you mention something about merging all the voice actors and seiyu into one page or something? Or did DancePowderer or MasterDeva said that? Can't remember, but should we proceed with it? Yatanogarasu 05:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) New Forums Invitation Please participate, and invite others to, in these two new forums: * Forum:Merge all the Voice Actors and Seiyu * Forum:RAW Japanese Manga Images Thanks. Yatanogarasu 21:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Name Changes Hey, just here to ask you, please do not change the names unless there is sufficient evidence (like smack in your face evidence) that that is what the name is. Moving pages to different names, as such to Jyabura and Shushu or whatever, it creates an inconsistency on the wiki as most of the pages related to them have the original name, meaning the wiki is so much harder to navigate. I'm not asking you to stop. Just be a little more cautious please. [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 02:08, March 5, 2011 (UTC) invitation devil fruit color scheme suggestions Hello Klobis, since you participated in the Devil Fruit colorscheme thread, I thought you might be interested in the follow up: Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions 16:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Are you alright? I saw you have not contributed since yesterday. You may not be in a situation where you can go on the internet at the moment, but are you alright? I hope you are not hurt or anything. Please be safe, and answer as soon as you see this message. 心配です。あなた無事を祈ってます。　 21:04, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Kaido Isn't his romanization Kaidou since Kaidō is カイドー and he is カイドウ？　 02:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : Hokkaido is ほっかいどう but its romanization is Hokkaidō. --Klobis 02:43, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :- : Oh. Okay. 02:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Future Releases I've been hearing a lot of talk that the publication of Jump is going to be delayed for a while due to the earthquake until things get sorted, have you heard anything like that? I don't know if it would be just the magazine, or the scans, since MS said things would probably be delayed for a while. Anyway, if you know anything about it, please let me know. Thank you. I hope you're doing alright. :) 05:04, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Episode images Well, I didn't know what that. I guess there's no problem then, at least it's official and all. GMTails 02:54, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Episode 490 Hey Klovis. I was just wondering, did the credits for episode 490 revealed the names of Law's two crewmates? Since they talked quite alot in this episode, I thought it's possible that they're named were revealed in the credits... Bonchan 10:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry, no. --Klobis 00:28, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you interested? Yatanogarasu and I have decided to add another admin due to the extended absences of YazzyDream and MasterDeva. We thought you would be the best addition. As it stands, your position would be temporary but could easily become permanent if you so choose. Please let me know your decision. Thanks :) 04:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) : Then, I'll do it. --Klobis 07:03, March 26, 2011 (UTC) You are now an admin. :) 07:08, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Nola? Okay I seemed to have missed the discussion on Nola's gender removal, what happened? Was it confirmed to be no gender? Since it was you who removed I figured you knew. One-Winged Hawk 16:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Arabasta Arc I noticed you moved Arabasta to Alabasta but you didn't change Arabasta Arc the same way. Did you have a specific reason for not moving it or did you just not get around to it yet? I can move it if you like. 17:43, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Invitation to new forum Please participate in the new Forum:Delete or Not: Super-Human Speed, as well as invite others do so. Thanks. Yatanogarasu 07:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Fan Images Hi, I'm going to upload some wanted posters which I created for the tournament, DancePowderer allow me to do it and he said that you should know it as well 19:28, April 4, 2011 (UTC) mistake in hody jone's page i think there is a mistake in "hody jones" page.. the name should be "Hody Jones", but it was "Hordy Jones" instead.. i think you can edit it... thanks for your concern.. 11:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ep. 492 Hey, I was wondering why you reverted my edit on Episode 492. If you read my edit summary,you would've seen that I changed it for a good reason. The double featured episodes usually don't have an opening for the second episode. The Toriko episode used "Guts Guts!!" as the opening with no ending, and the second episode had no opening with "One Day" as the ending. Since we know that opening themes are used as the ending themes for episodes in One Piece, I think that it's fair to assume that "One Day" would count as the opening for the episode. GamingBuddha 06:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) : Ep492 has no opening theme, so One day is not opening. Why must we assume that? And Toriko-part has ending, "SATISFACTION". --Klobis 08:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Because in double episodes, the second episode never has an opening theme. If we didn't list openings for episodes like that, then episodes 216 or 228 wouldn't list opening themes because they didn't air with one either. Also, since One Piece uses openings as endings, it makes sense for One Day to be the opening.GamingBuddha 09:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) New forums invitation Please participate in the three new forums: * Forum:Using Real Names Instead of Codenames * Forum:Birkans: Unofficial Name * Forum:Infobox Pictures I don't know if you saw the Community Messages, since I posted it there, but few people seems to notice it anyways. Yatanogarasu 18:54, April 10, 2011 (UTC)